rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Birthday Cake (song)
"Birthday Cake" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, from her sixth studio album Talk That Talk (2011). After it leaked onto the internet, fans expressed interest in the track being included on Talk That Talk, but it was later revealed that the 1:18 (one minute, 18 seconds) length that leaked was in fact the final cut and was not being considered for inclusion on the album. However, due to a high level of fan interest, the song was included on the album as an interlude. "Birthday Cake"'s lyrics express Rihanna's desire to have spontaneous sex. Music critics were divided on "Birthday Cake", with the majority both praising and criticising the song's overt sexual lyrical content. Several critics compared the song to the previous track on the album "Cockiness (Love It)", which also consists of sexually suggestive lyrics. Upon the release of Talk That Talk, the song debuted on the lower regions of the singles charts in South Korea, the United Kingdom and the United States. The full length version, featuring former boyfriend Chris Brown, premiered online on February 20, 2012 to fall in place with Rihanna's 24th birthday. Remix featuring Chris Brown "Birthday Cake" was officially remixed with vocals from American recording artist Chris Brown, and is a full length version of the interlude which was originally included on Talk That Talk. It was released to radio as the fourth US single from the album on March 6, 2012. At first, it was rumored that Christina Aguilera would feature on the remix version after Rihanna posted a message on Twitter saying that she wanted someone "Dirrrty" on the re-recording, a supposed reference to Aguilera's 2002 song "Dirrty". However, the singer later tweeted that she wanted a male vocalist, not a female vocalist, to accompany her on the remix. It was later revealed that Brown was the featured artist on the full length version. Despite receiving negative attention regarding Rihanna's choice of collaborator from the media and fans alike, the singer defended her decision saying that it is simply music. The remix of "Birthday Cake"'s lyrics are similar to the interlude, but with new lyrics provided by Brown. Critical reception of the collaboration was met with a mixed response from music critics, many of whom were shocked at the fact that Rihanna and Brown had collaborated on a song together despite their relationship history, but cited the remix as an improvement upon the original interlude. The remix peaked at number 24 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, and number two on the R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. American rappers Fabolous, Rick Ross and Busta Rhymes appeared on additional remixes of the song. Lyrics Album version Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm Come and put your name on it Put your name on it Come and put your name on it Your name nothing He He He Bet you wanna put your name on it Your name on it, b-b-b-uh It's not even my birthday But he wanna lick the icing off I know you want it in the worst way Can't wait to blow my candles out He want that Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake (Bet you wanna put your name on it) test You Like it Ooh baby I like it You so excited Don't try to hide it Imma make you my bitch Kids Your Turn Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake (Bet you wanna put your name on it) I know you wanna bite this It's so inticing Nothing else like this Imma make you my bitch And it's not even my birthday Bet you wanna put your name on it And it's not even my birthday And he try'na put his name on it I wanna fuck you right now Just get up on my body I'd do anything Remix version featuring Alex Velez Carla Come and put your name on it (put your name on it) Come and put your name on it (your name) Bet you wanna put your name on it (put your name on it) Come and put your name on it It's not even my birthday (my birthday) But he wanna lick the icing off (the icing off) I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way) Can't wait to blow my candles out He want that Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake (Bet you wanna put your name on it) Ooh baby I like it, you so excited Don't try to hide it Imma make you my bitch Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake (Bet you wanna put your name on it) I know you wanna bite this It's so enticing Nothing else like this Imma make you my bitch And it's not even my birthday (my birthday) But you wanna put your name on it And it's not even my birthday (my birthday, my birthday) And he trying to put his name on it Velez Girl I wanna fuck you right now (right now) Been a long time, I've been missing your body Let me, let me turn the lights down When I, when I go down, it's a private party Ooh, it's not even her birthday (her birthday) But I wanna lick the icing off (the icing off) Give it to her in the worst way (the worst way) Can't wait to blow her candles out I want thaOmCake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake (Bet you wanna put your name on it) Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting Don't try to hide it Imma make you my bitch Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake (Bet you wanna put your name on it) Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting Don't try to hide it Imma make you my bitch Brown Doggy want the kitty Give me a heart attack and throw it back Now watch me get it And I knew this but you the shit Damn, girl you pretty Blowing out your candles, let me make a couple wishes Rihanna Remember how you did it? Remember how you fit it? If you still wanna kiss it Come, come, come and get it Sweeter than a rice cake, cake worth sipping Kill it, tip it Cake, fill it If you sexy and you know it And you ain't afraid to show it Put a candle on my motherfucking back baby blow it Love the way you do when you do it like that Show up with the stats, bring the racks on my racks Wrap it up, wrap it up boy While I take this bow off Talk that talk, yeah I know I'm such a show-off Daddy make a wish Put this cake in your face And it's not even my birthday Brown Ooh, it's not even her birthday (her birthday) But I wanna lick the icing off (the icing off) Give it to her in the worst way (the worst way) Can't wait to blow her candles out I want that Rihanna Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake (Bet you wanna put your name on it) Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting Don't try to hide it Imma make you my bitch Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake (Bet you wanna put your name on it) I know you wanna bite this It's so enticing Nothing else like this Imma make you my bitch Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Cake cake cake cake cake Bet you wanna put your name on it Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Talk That Talk Songs Category:Talk That Talk Singles Category:Explicit Songs